Software developers frequently build software components for others to reuse within their applications. For instance, software developers may create widgets, objects, world-wide-web (“Web”) parts, Web services, models, workflows, and various other types of software components for others to reuse. This provides a great deal of efficiency for a user of a re-usable software component (hereinafter “a re-user”) in that the re-user does not have to create the functionality provided by the re-usable software component.
In order to utilize a re-usable software component, a re-user needs to understand the capabilities that a re-usable software component provides. The re-user also needs to understand how to integrate the re-usable software component with other software components the re-user is already using. While a re-user that is a skilled programmer may be able to easily perform these tasks, re-users that are non-programmers may find it extremely difficult to understand and integrate re-usable software components with other software components in an appropriate fashion.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.